Skin
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: "Okay! Wals! True or Dare?" "Dare me, Dickie." The speedster challenged. "Want you to give a lap dance, to the Batman." BatFlas Pre-slash!


**Title: Skin**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None**

**Fandom: Justice League**

**Rate: R/M **

**Pair/Characters: Batman/Flash (Pre-slash), Nightwing/Red Arrow (Mention), Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Superman, Wonder Woman**

**Type: One-Shot/Slash/Humor/TWT**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Neither the DC characters or Rihanna's song **_**Skin**_

**Anne: Well! Hi! This is my first JL fic. I'm nervous as hell. Anyway, a while back while I was cleaning my closet (here in Puerto Rico the houses doesn't have a basement or an attic, so we always have closets with a lot of shit in them lol) and I found my JL DVDs! I forgot about those, so I got hooked up again with BatFlash. I always knew they were meant to be! I love Wally, he's such a dream! And he has two things that I love! Freckles and green eyes, so yea! And decide to read fanfics, as I read (and my friend hooked me up with YJ, which it's awesome!) I found this little fic with Roy/Wally….mmmm yes yes.**

**Anyway, this is for Blackpantherwolf! I asked them if I could borrow the concept from their fic **_**Neighbors Now Know My Name**_. **I found it sexy as hell! Honey, hope you like it, and guys R&R!**

**OOooOO**

The blush that spread on Wally's pale, freckle-covered nose and cheeks was completely adorable. He looked so vulnerable; it gave Dick a thrill just looking at his gorgeous friend in the outfit he had picked up. The older man grimaced at the glitter Diana had just showered him; the woman gave him a flirty smile that the red-haired knew she most had learned from Supergirl, as she let her hand caress his toned abdominals. The sensual gestures made Wally blush even more and take a step back, pressing his back against Shayera's breast.

"Di-Diana? What're you doin'?" The younger man asked in a breathy voice, he jumped with a girly shriek, which he totally denied he emitted, when he felt a hand grabbed his left red spandex-covered ass-cheek. He twirled around and frowned at the smirking female warrior. "Since when are you two such big perverts?" He accused them; both women gave him a smirk.

Shayera swayed toward him, she made Wally sat in a chair and forced him to close his green eyes so she could paint them with black eyeliner. "Since ever, Wally."

"We just don't flaunt it like some people." Diana finished her sentence, while she styled his fiery red hair in a more messy, bed dragged style.

"Why do I have to do this? Bats gonna kill me!" Wally whined and licked his lips, which earned him a slap on his forehead, courtesy of Hawkgirl.

"Don't eat the lip-gloss, Wally!" Dick smirked; he took off his mask and gave it to Wally. The girls let Wally go and after they had ogled at the flustered red haired, slipped back to the control room. Nightwing stood in front of Flash, he helped him put the domino mask on, and Wally looked up and pouted at him.

"Bruce won't kill you, Wals. Maybe corner you a bit and scare the livin' shit out of you. (Wally: As if he doesn't do it already, Dick! Dick: Hahahahaha, yeah. Bruce's that awesome. Wally: -_-') Besides, you took up on my dare, Green eyes." The smirk he gave his friend made Wally shiver and think of the stupid dare.

_**An hour earlier**_

It had been a slow day in the Watchtower. No villains, natural disasters, or alien invasions to prevent. So Superman and Batman decide to give everyone the day free and roam around the tower as they please. Since it was a slow day for almost every hero, Nightwing arrived with Hawkgirl to the tower after spending two weeks training the new Young Justice team in aerial attacks. Both heroes found the other Original Seven in the control room, talking and enjoying their quiet time together.

"Wing! Shay!" The Flash exclaimed when he saw his friends, which made a stop on his explanation of why donuts were better than Twinkies to J'onn and Diana. He ran toward them, he hugged Shayera, kissed her cheek, which earned a laugh. Then he hugged Dick. The black haired male smiled, his hands drifted down and squeezed the tight buns of Wally's perfect ass. Said male squeaked and slapped at his friend's hands, and backed away from the lecherous bird.

"Dick! You pervert! I'm tellin' Roy on you!" He cried at his friend in a childish tone, the others, minus Batman and Superman just blushed like a school girl, laughed at their antics. Dick gave him an innocent smile.

"What? I just hugged you." Batman walloped Nightwing in the head; said boy squeaked in pain and rubbed his head.

"Leave him alone."

"Why? I haven't seen him in ages!"

*Bat-glare* "Richard…"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" As they bickered, Hawkgirl was telling the others of her experience in Happy Harbor with the Young Justice team. And a game that she had been part of it. Called True or Dare.

After half an hour, they convinced all the males there to play with them, even the Batman decided to play. They sat on the floor, the dares were stupid, John dared Clark to prank call Luthor, which earned a big laugh from the heroes and curses from the bald man. Another dare was for Diana to fly to a mall and rearrange the cars in the parking lot by color. That had driven the people in the mall crazy. The truths were stupid too until Shayera asked Nightwing what was the kinkiest thing he had done when he had been a teenager. Dick laughed and looked at Wally, it made the red-haired blush.

"Well, after a mission, that my partner and I almost got killed, we started making out in front of or prisoner. We actually dry-humped, since then, the Joker can't look at neither one of us and not blush and I had developed a fetish for gingers." He laughed again, Wally was red has his hair, for the flirt that he was, Wally West was actually really shy and innocent. But, Dick knew that the young speedster was one of the most sensual things he had the privilege to pleasure. Roy and he had tried to convince the red-haired to join them in bed, but Wally always refused. Not wanting to give up his V-card completely.

Clark had a blush and he cleared his throat a lot, John had a smirk and high fived Dick, Diana and Shayera giggled, J'onn just raised an eyebrow at the two younger heroes, and Bruce glared at both of them. Dick smiled at his 'dad' and an idea came to mind.

"Okay! Wals! True or Dare?"

"Dare me, Dickie." The speedster challenged.

"Want you to give a lap dance, to the Batman." Silent fell heavily in the room. Wally blushed and glanced at the Dark Knight. Bruce was silent, his eyes studying Wally; he gave him a smirk and relaxed in his chair. Wally bristled at the defiant smirk that painted the bat's face.

"You think I can't do it?"

"Can you do it, West?"

"Yes! And I am gonna prove it to you Bats! You'll see!"

**Present time**

"Next time, don't be such a dick, Dick!" Wally huffed. Dick smiled; he wrapped his arms around his friend and gave him a peck.

"Just get loose for Bruce, okay?"

"Okay…Maybe he won't kill me."

**OOooOO**

Clark had dimmed the lights, so it was semi-dark; John had put Wally's ipod with the song the bird told him to play. Everyone else was already sitting near Bruce, which he was in the middle of the room in a chair. He had his cowl on and was sat perfectly still. When Wally was ready, John put the song. The bass started and when Bruce saw Wally, he almost growled with lust, he couldn't recognize the boy. He had his usual red spandex pants, his yellow boots, but he was bare-chest, his body glittered, his hair was wild, and his green eyes were frame with a domino mask; Nightwing's to be exact.

He looked so deliciously hot. The boy was sex in legs.

As he walked toward Bruce, Wally caressed his own chest, mouthing the lyrics as he sat on Bruce's tights.

_The mood is set,_

_So you already know what's next._

_TV on blast,_

_Turn it down,_

_Turn it down._

Wally rolled his hips, he teased as he didn't touched Batman's groin, and his hands mapped his chest, neck, tights.

_Don't want it to clash,_

_With my body screaming now._

_I know you hearin' it,_

_You got me moaning now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh._

_I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh._

He pressed his hips against the older man and grinded slowly into the hard cock he felt through the Kevlar uniform. That made him moan low in his throat, pleasure ran through his veins. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch Bruce, but he couldn't help it. The man's harsh breath was warm on his cheek, and a pair of strong arms twitch every time he grinded harder in to him.

_No teasin,_

_You waited long enough._

_Go deep,_

_Imma throw it at ya,_

_Can't catch it._

_Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feelin ya, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

Wally stood up, he swayed his hips, undulate his body, as slide to the floor, and his tongue licked his pink lips. He was wanted to touch Batman, his own erection pressed against the spandex. He forgot that he had another audience, only Batman and the sensual melody existed. He grabbed the strong Kevlar covered thighs, scratched the material with his nails, he felt the muscles tighten and shiver under his touch.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_

_Baby strip down for me,_

_Go on take em off._

_Don't worry baby,_

_Imma meet you half way,_

_Cause I know you wanna see me._

Wally took Bats' cape off and threw it at the floor. Bruce's blue eyes were revealed, they showed his hunger and a predatory glint was in them. Wally swallowed, but he continue, slighter back into Bruce's lap and passed a hand through his messy hair in a sexual way, he licked his lips again and moaned low in his throat when he felt the Dark Knight's big hands on his ass. They massaged and squeezed it; Wally pressed more to the strong body under his.

_Almost there,_

_So baby don't stop what you're doing._

_Softer than them others_

_Boy I know you wanna touch._

_Breathing down my neck,_

_I can tell ya wanna -_

_And now you want it like,_

_Want you to feel it now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou._

_I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou._

Bruce had never lost control like he did now, he wasn't supposed to touch Wally in anyway during the lap dance or never really. Wally was younger than him for more than just a few years; he had been one of his mentors throughout the years when the boy was an YJ member, and his step-son's best friend. But, the hot body pressed against him, the damp skin smelled so good, and those breathy little groans fueled his lust.

He slanted his mouth against Wally's in a passionate, punishing kiss. His tongue invaded the warm cavern. His hands traveled the strong back, grasp the boy's hair and held him in place as he continue to bite, kiss, and suck down the pale skin of the young man in his lap.

The others were shocked to see a man so collected and in control as Batman loose it that temper to a lap dance. Clark fainted, John adjusted his black spandex as his green, glowing eyes were strain on the two heroes, J'onn just looked a bit hot, he had glimpse Bruce's mind and the images he got there were sinfully scrumptious, Diana and Shay were just entranced and hot by the display. Diana always knew that Bruce was lusting after their speedster, even when he was with her and Shayera knew of Wally's immense crush on their Dark Knight. Dick smiled, he just hope that Bruce don't ruin this.

_No heels,_

_No shirt,_

_No skirt,_

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans,_

_Take em off,_

_Wanna feel your skin._

_You a beast, oh._

_You know that I like that._

_Come on baby,_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_All I wanna see you in_

_All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh._

The song ended, the lights came back full force. Wally opened his eyes, gazed at Bruce and he panicked. He got off of the older male, Bruce was sprawled in the chair, and he stood up, grabbed Wally by the waist and slung him across his shoulder. With a glare, specially directed toward Dick, he walked out of the room, the red haired moaned when the Bat teased his hole, he blushed more when he saw picture that their friends made. John laughed and slapped Dick in the back.

"You had all this planned out, did you kid?" Nightwing smirked and nodded.

"Knew Bats would like my present."

**END**

**Anne: Um, well, watchu all think?**


End file.
